onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 356
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 461 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Usopp | rating = 6.4 | rank = 6 }} "Usopp the Strongest? Leave the Negatives to Me" is the 356th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy continues to take on Moria while Chopper and Robin remain behind to take on Hogback and his loyal zombie servants. After Oars runs off with a new pirate hat from his destruction, the remainder of the crew end up in Perona's room where she uses her negative powers on them. However, Usopp reveals that he's immune to her attacks because he's already got a negative personality, staying behind to take on the ghost princess while the others continue towards Absalom and Ryuma. Long Summary With the Straw Hats split up, Luffy's party runs down a corridor with Luffy assuring Zoro's party would be fine as he is determined to get Moria. Chopper informs if they keep going, they would be in the freezer. Suddenly, they run into Hogback and Cindry. Chopper volunteers to take on Hogback while Luffy goes ahead, but Cindry throws plates at the captain. Robin uses three arms to grab the maid zombie's arm preventing her from throwing more plates at her captain. Robin also stays behind to fight. Chopper accuses Hogback of being a mad scientist who admires how he escaped the garden. The scientist plans to kill the reindeer and turn him into a mario. Inuppe and Jigoro then come in under the doctor's orders. Chopper is horrified knowing different. Inuppe wishes to fight Chopper. As Luffy continues through the freezer, he eventually sees Moria resting. Meanwhile, Zoro's party is flabbergasted at Oars' monstrous size and misuse of Luffy's power. Oars then grabs some debris and makes a pirate hat from it before walking off. Zoro knows of the danger Oars poses and Usopp feels afraid. With the stairs broken, taking another route would take too much time. But Franky forms a corduroy bridge so they can cross. Zoro and Usopp's party then races down another hallway, while Perona observes. Reaching Perona's quarters, they find the ghost princess's negative ghosts flying about. Seeing how they made it in, Perona warns of how her patience is wearing thin. The swordsman suspects Perona's play and she senses fear before the princess demonstrates her ability to disorient her foes with her ghosts. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Franky try to free, but Perona fills the Straw Hats with bad thoughts. Just then, more Wild Zombies appear to capture the Straw Hats. But Usopp fires a Gattling Salt Star to purify the animals. Since Usopp is already negative, he took Perona by surprise. The Ghost Princess's Negative Hollow proves ineffective on the sniper, horrifying Perona. As Perona faints, she knows how people bear hopeful thoughts. The Wild Zombies and Perona cheer on. Usopp manages to snap his friends out of their negative states and they leave Usopp to deal with Perona and her henchmen. Meanwhile, Absalom's wedding to Nami goes on with the generals cheering. Nami is possessed into accepting. As Absalom is about to kiss his new bride, Zoro's party races through the hall. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 356 de:Usopp Saikyō? Negative wa makasetoke